


Lust at First Sight

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: Desire, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love at First Sight, Lust, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: Isabelle and her friend have been invited to the Doctor Who season 10 premier party, where she meets Peter CapaldiCapaldiand. From there on, little does she know that her life is about to change forever.An on-going story.Enjoy!XxXx





	1. Mutual Friends

It was a Saturday night and we were pulling up to the Doctor Who series ten premier party in London. My friend went to school with Pearl Mackie and as a result, she managed to get us into this exclusive event.   
“I wonder who will be there!” I said excitedly.  
“Well, probably the cast of Doctor who!” Sarah wound her eyes at me and laughed.  
I had been a Doctor Who fan since its return with Christopher Eccleston and Billie Piper. As a result, I couldn’t believe that I was actually going to this event. Wearing my favourite body-hugging black dress, I was ready to have fun.  
As we pulled up to this massive mansion in the heart of London, I was in awe at the amount of paparazzi that were at the entrance. Sarah parked her car and we walked into the building, past the Paparazzi, who couldn’t of cared less about us.   
When we entered the mansion, it looked even bigger on the inside than it had looked on the outside! There were spiral stairs on either side of the building which met at the top, leading to another room with gold-plated doors. Sarah and I just stood there for a moment taking in our surroundings.   
However, for a posh palace, the party vide couldn’t have been more different to what I had originally expected. There was a DJ playing old 80’s music like Duran Duran and David Bowie. Instead of waiters going around serving food and drink, there was a massive table set out with punch and snack foods like crisps and cocktail sausages. I loved the vibe of this party; it didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. Sofa’s with people on them were situated in every corner, and the lighting was quiet dim with the exception of blue and green flashes coming from the DJ’s deck and dance floor. Sarah and I decided to walk over to the punch table to grab a drink before searching the room for familiar faces.   
Drinks in hands, we then roamed the room looking for Pearl. Unlike Sarah, I was very nervous and felt a little out of place, not knowing anyone here mutually. Sarah seemed to move around the room oozing confidence; something she was always able to do.   
When we finally found Pearl, she was busy in conversation with the doctor himself, Peter Capaldi. As Sarah’s hand reached out to tap Pearl, I was a little embarrassed at interrupting their conversation, but Sarah being the boisterous person she is didn’t seem to care.   
Pearl quickly turned around and Peter looked up at us. Pearl stood and embraced Sarah with a big hug and smile.   
“Oh my God, I can’t believe you are actually here!” she said to Sarah.  
“Of course I am here! You were amazing this series! I am so proud of you!”  
This whole time, Peter was standing beside Pearl, watching them rejoicing. He then looked at me and wound his eyes in the air in sarcasm. I giggled under my breath at this and looked down at my feet.  
“Who’s you friend?” Pearl asked Sarah.  
“This is Isabelle” Sarah answered. Pearl turned to me, and expecting her to shake my hand, I reached out only to be welcomed with a hug.  
“Nice to meet you, Isabelle! Thanks for coming!” she said.  
“Nice to meet you too, Pearl” I returned. “I’m guessing you know who this is!” she pointed at Peter.  
“The one and only” Sarah said, gushing a little, while reaching out her hand to meet his.  
“Nice to meet you” he responded. He then looked at me and reached out for my hand.  
“Isabelle?” he asked.  
“Yes” I replied. We shook hands.   
“Nice to meet you. Thank you for coming”.  
I’m not going to lie, I gushed a little. His accent is enough to turn anyone on, let alone his looks. And boy oh boy, did he look better than he did on TV (if that’s even possible!). He was wearing a navy blue suit, with his collar button undone, and his black Doc Martin boots.   
“So what have you been up to?” Pearl asked Sarah. “Let’s go and get another drink.”  
“Sure” Sarah answered, and off they went as if Peter and I were invisible.  
I felt the drink starting to kick in now, as I just felt a sudden surge of confidence burst through me. I decided to use this time wisely.  
“So, Paul…” I said sarcastically to Peter. He looked down to hide his amusement. He looked so sexy.  
“That is your name, right?” I asked while trying not to laugh but failing.  
“It’s Peter, but you already knew that, didn’t you” he said seeming so sure of himself. He couldn’t help laughing either, and soon enough, we were both in fits.  
“Can I get you another drink?” he asked with a smile.  
“Sure”   
“Stay right there” he ordered with a point of his finger, and with that, he was gone.  
I decided to take a seat on the sofa in front of me. Within a minute, he was back with two cups of punch. He took a seat beside me and handed me the plastic cup with a smile.  
“So” he said. “What do you do for a living?”  
“I am a newly qualified nursery teacher” I said to him.  
“That’s amazing! Congratulations!” he moved his cup forward to touch mine in cheers.  
“Thanks” I half whispered. I couldn’t believe that I was sitting here talking to the Doctor himself, and one of my favourites too. “And what about you?” I asked, jokingly.  
He laughed again, and by this time, I knew that I had him wrapped around my little finger.  
“Sorry” I wimped out, both of us laughing once again.  
“It’s actually nice to talk to a real person” he said. “It’s actually hard to have a proper conversation with honest people nowadays in the industry”. He held eye contact with me for longer than is necessary and I could feel myself blushing. I tilted my head down.   
“Do you have any hobbies?” he then asked, sensing how embarrassed I was.  
“I love art, and do quite a bit of painting” I answered.   
“Really? So do I!”  
“Really? I didn’t know that! Have you been to the new gallery down here?” I asked him.  
“No I actually haven’t had any time do go yet. Maybe we could go sometime?”   
I was speechless. Did Peter Capaldi just ask me out? I think he just did!  
“Sure! That would be fun!” I answered with enthusiasm.   
“How about tomorrow afternoon?”  
I was now even more shocked. ‘ Is he sure he wants to go with me?’ I thought to myself.  
“Why not” I threw my hands in the air in defeat.   
He gave me a massive grin, eyebrows, and all. Gosh, he was so hot.  
“Good” he said, looking pleased with himself. “Where abo….” Just at that moment, Steven Moffat came over and asked Peter to go with him to talk to an interviewer outside. He seemed to be in a rush too. Peter turned to me as if to look for approval to leave, which I thought was quite sweet.  
“Go!” I whispered to him.  
“I will be back” he said in kind of an aggressive but sexy way.   
He turned to leave and we parted with a smile. Five minutes had passed and the party was starting to get a little rowdy and crowded. Suddenly, I thought I could hear Sarah shouting at someone.   
“GET OFF ME!!!” I heard her yell, before appearing in front of me with security on her arm.  
“Sarah?” I was a little confused as to what was happening before my eyes.  
“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING! ISABELLE, TELL HIM!”  
“Your friend here was following David Tennant into the men’s toilets” the security guard spoke.  
I looked at Sarah with not disappointment, but just a simple eye roll. Of course, it wouldn’t be a party without Sarah getting herself (as well as me!) kicked out for something or other!   
“I’m going to ask you to leave” he said to her.  
“Fine” she said, pulling out of his grip. “We were leaving anyway! This party is rubbish!”  
She grabbed my arm and starting pulling me toward the exit.   
“BUT I CANT LEAVE!” I yelled at her. “I’m waiting for Peter!”  
“Aren’t we all” she said sarcastically with a smirk and a wink. Sarah was too drunk to even reason with.   
When we reached the car, Sarah went to get into the driver’s seat to drive. I quickly dragged her into the passenger seat and drove her home myself, cursing the whole way under my breath, hoping that Peter and I would meet again so I could explain what had happened.  
‘Why me?’ I kept chanting angrily in my head.   
‘Why me?’  
‘Why me?’  
‘Why m…” but then I remembered that he had actually asked me out, me of all people. My negative attitude quickly turned into one of confusion and curiousness.  
‘Why me?’


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Isabelle had to leave the premier party abruptly, and she is wondering if her date with Peter still stands.  
> Hope you are enjoying this story!  
> XxXx

It was now the next day; six o’clock in the evening to be precise. I was standing in my kitchen waiting for the kettle to finish boiling. Just as it finished and turned itself off, my mobile started to ring. I put down my empty coffee cup, and picked up the blue device. The number was a private one, which for a few seconds made me hesitate to answer. In the end, I decided to bight the bullet and answer it.   
“Hello?” I half whispered into the receiver.  
“Isabelle? Is this you?” a strong Scottish accent answered me.  
I was a little dumbfounded at first. “Yes?”  
“Hi Isabelle, its Peter. Peter Capaldi from the party last night. I hope you don’t mind me calling you. I got your number off David Tennant. I think your friend Sarah slipped him her contact information!”  
I cringed at this, half embarrassed and half thankful.   
“I’m so sorry about leaving last night! It’s a long story!”  
“Don’t worry, David told me. Your friend is quiet feisty!”  
I laughed at his and he responded by doing the same.  
“So I was wondering if you would still like to go to the new Gallery in London together today?”  
I was shocked. ‘HE ACTUALLY REMEMBERED ME!’ my brain screamed.  
“Sure, I would love to!”  
“Good, I will pick you up this evening. They are having a buyers party tonight at eight. Would quarter to eight be ok to pick you up?”  
“That’s perfect. I will see you then!” I finished with a little pep in my voice.   
“Until then, Isabelle.”   
I shuddered when he said this, and quickly put down the phone.   
I could feel butterflies in my stomach in that very second. No, I could feel birds in my stomach! This feeling was too big for it just to be butterflies! I ran upstairs quickly o find a dress to wear. I ended up wearing a white lace bodycon dress. I ran back down the stairs and sat on the sofa patiently for him to arrive.  
Suddenly, something hit me. ‘HE DOESN’T EVEN KNOW WEAR YOU LIVE!’ I suddenly thought to myself. I ran into the kitchen, grabbed my mobile and scanned the list of previous callers, but it was no use. Because his number came up as private, it wasn’t saved to my history.   
‘DAMN! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?!’  
It was now slowly approaching eight and still there was no call from Peter.  
‘What if he has changed his mind?’  
Suddenly, the door bell rang and I leaped to my feet and ran to answer it. I looked through the fogged-up peep hole, and at first, I didn’t recognise the blurry figure standing on my door step.  
Full of hope, I opened the door, and much to my disappointment, it wasn’t a male standing in front of me. It was a female. It was Sarah. She was looking a little dishevelled.  
“Isabelle, we need to talk…”


	3. Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah has something she needs to tell her friend, Isabelle, and she isnt going to like it!

Sarah made her way into my house looking a little dishevelled. "You aren't going to believe what has happed, Isabelle!"  
"What?" I asked while looking at my watch. Why did this have to be happening now?  
"Promise you wont be mad at me?"   
"I promise, Sarah! What is it?" I was getting impatient. I was supposed to be going on a date any minute and this is the last thing I need right now! Then again, he doesn't even know where I live so who knows what is going to happen.  
"Well...umm...urgh..." she stuttered  
Just at that second a car pulled up outside and my dog Lola when mental barking in circles. I looked out the window and there he was; getting out of his car with a suit on and a large bouquet of flowers in one hand. I was shocked! How did he know where I lived? Had I found myself a stalker?....oh crap!  
Will in my haze watching Peter walk up the garden path I could just make out Sarah screaming at me.  
"Isabelle! Please! I have something to tell you now!"  
"Please Sarah, can it wait?" I made my way to the door. I felt bad, but she knew I had a date tonight.  
"IM PREGNANT!" she yelled from behind me. I stopped in my tracks, unable to turn around and face her. Was she being serious?   
DING DONG!!!! The door bell rang and I could move. "Just one minute please!" I yelled in the nicest way possible.   
Suddenly, everything was starting to make sense. I tried to remember last nights happenings.  
"Last night..." I said now turning to face Sarah. "I drove us home, we went to bed, yeah?"  
Sarah looked guilty as sin and remained silent.   
"Sarah, did you go out again last night?" I yelled, but still she remained silent.  
"But our car was parked here all night, and I know you wouldn't drink drive..."  
"Of course I wouldn't!" she spoke up.  
"SO WHAT HAPPENED?!" I was starting to lose my patience.  
"David rang me about an hour after we got back..."  
"David who?" I asked, praying it wasn't who I was thinking of.  
"Tennant?" she said as if she wasn't sure.  
"ARE YOU JOKING ME?! AND THEN WHAT?" I was now furious.  
"Well he came to pick me up and...well...you will never guess who else was in the car with him...Peter! David was dropping him home and...well...that's how he has your number and knows where you live. We dropped him home, which is only up our road...and then...errr...I went back to David's..."  
I was shocked but not surprised. Sarah was a party animal and used to be known as a wild child, but getting herself pregnant?! This was whole new territory!  
"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF USING PROTECTION?! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, SARAH! YOU WERENT EVEN THAT DRUNK LAST NIGHT! YOU KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING!"  
"DONT YELL AT ME! IF IT WASNT FOR ME YOU WOULDNT BE GOING OUT WITH PETER RIGHT NOW!"  
I was going to say something that I might of regretted before a yell came from outside.  
"I can come back in a bit of you want, Isabelle..."  
"NO! no, sorry Peter, I'm on my way out now!"   
I grabbed my coat and bag and turned to face Sarah for a final time.  
"Listen, what's done is done. We will talk about it later. You should ring David and tell him...now".   
With this I hugged her and left the room for the front door. How could this be happening? I was about to go out with a Doctor, and Sarah is bloody pregnant by one! For now I just had to try and forget about it all and enjoy my night. As I grab the door handle, I have one last thought   
'Here goes nothing...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry I haven't been posting alot recently but I am going to make more of an effort!  
> Leave me a comment down below of what you think or message me a story request

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy this new on going story!  
> Thanks for all of the support so far!  
> Love,  
> Kate  
> XxXx


End file.
